Honeymoon
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Another Tomatofox drabble after Nathaniel and Lila's wedding.


**Disclaimer:**

 **\- I don't own Miraculous. I only own the storyline and the lyrics, which are sung by Adrien and Juleka.**

"Bon voyage!" Wished Adrien waving at Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Lila Rossi, which were entering into a green coach along with other people.

"Take as many pictures as possible, when you're there" Shouted Rose at her two friends.

"Keep Nathaniel away from the water, he ain't a good swimmer," Said Kim jokingly and got gently punched at his arm by his girlfriend Alix.

"Bon voyage!" Shouted Sabrina waving along with Chloé.

"If I had a honeymoon it would take a few months and I would go to places like Brazil, Domenica, Spain or Thailand" Said Chloé. "Every place with a good beach and amazing guys" Said Chloé lying her arm over Sabrina's head. "Girl, help me waving, I'm tired of it," Said Chloé then Sabrina took her hand and waved along with her own at the engaged couple, which had already entered into the coach.

The bus left and everyone else left behind waved at the people on the bus for a goodbye.

"Italy, here we come!" Said Nathaniel and Lila lied her head on Nathaniel's shoulder.

"Future, here I come" Said Lila thinking back at her wedding with Nathaniel.

 _Nathaniel stood along with Lila at the altar. Down from the altar stood Juleka along with Adrien at a small piano, which belonged the church. Adrien sat in front of the piano and Juleka stood there looking at her friends._

 _ **The day has come, where we two would become one** Sang the dark-haired girl._

 **The day has come, where two souls become one** Sang the blonde boy.

 _ **How many days? Have I been dreaming if that**_

 **How many nights? I've dreamed of you and me becoming one**

 _"Who wrote this song?" Asked Alix looking at Marinette._

 _"I wrote this along with Adrien, Juleka and Nino." Responded Marinette. "Nino and Adrien just composed the melody"_

 _"It turned out really great" Said Alix and all looked at the two singing, then at the couple at the altar. Lila leaned her head on Nathaniel's shoulder, embracing him while observing the small show of their friends._

" _ **I - ne-ver – ex - pected – this – with** **-** **you. Darling – I** **-** **thought we -would - just be..."** Sang Juleka, then Adrien joined on a duo with the French girl._

" _ **Friends...**. Sang Juleka and Adrien together. **"But now were a lot more..."** Sang both together, then only Juleka sang next._

" _ **Darling I never thought, that this day would come. Believe in me our love will burn until the end...Until the end...of our time... "**_

 _Lila stood with Nathaniel in front of the audience at the wedding party, looking at each other._

 _ **Don't be afraid darling, our love could never be this true, I believe that this feel will burn until the end of time...**_

 _Nathaniel took Lila on her hands, then started to do the waltzer along the hall, while the others observed her._

 _ **Until the end of time...Until the end of time...Until...the end...**_

 _A short little boy walked up the dancing couple, pulling the bride on the dress, caught the couple's attention. Lila smiled at her newlywed husband and both took the little guy in their arms, then kept waltzing around with the young boy. The audience stared at Lila's half brother on the arms of the couple finding it adorable to watch._

 _ **Until the end of time...**_

 _ **Until the end of time…**_

 _Lila and Nathaniel sat both on their bed looking into each other's eyes. Lila smiled amorously at him, then nudges with her nose on his giggling softly._

" _I love you, Nathaniel," Said Lila looking deep into the turquoise eyes of her boyfriend._

" _I love you more than everything else in the world," Said Nathaniel, making Lila bit her lip, feeling turned on, then she threw herself up on the redhead, kissing his lips, hungrily._

 _ **Until the end of time…**_

Lila had her head on Nathaniel's shoulder, as he leaned against the coach's window taking a nap.

 **Until the end of...time….**

Lila looked outside of that window, where Nathaniel leaned on and saw a blue street shield, saying _Suisse,_ meaning, that they were about to enter into another country.


End file.
